Eugen Bleuler
Ich muss weg von hier. In Küstenstädten habe ich mich noch nie wohlgefühlt. Als ich heute in der Frühe ein Insekt im Kaffeefilter entdeckte, schüttete ich den Kaffee nicht etwa weg. Ich trank ihn einfach aus, ohne einen Gedanken an das Insekt im Filter zu verschwenden. So weit ist es also schon mit mir. Es gibt mindestens sechsundzwanzig Wege, um von hier zu verschwinden. Vierzehn davon sind Busverbindungen und einer ist Laufen. Die anderen elf Wege, die ich kannte, sind mir entfallen, aber es gab sie. Ich hab auch noch ein Fahrrad; das ist nochmal einer mehr, also siebenundzwanzig. Jetzt sind mir schon wieder die Kippen ausgegangen. Eine kräftige Meeresbrise hat sie ausgeblasen. Nichtmal rauchen kann man hier. Bevor ich verschwinde, muss ich also noch zur Tanke; brauche Marlboros, Bifi-Roll, Käse, Wasser (mit und ohne Kohlensäure) und Speisequark. Das darf ich nicht vergessen. Gibt's an der Tanke überhaupt Speisequark? Ob der blaue Renault im Parkhaus letztlich ein getarnter Polizeiwagen war? War der überhaupt blau oder war er grau? Ich wünschte ich könnte mich erinnern. Das Radio brauche ich nicht mehr; es wird ohnehin nur Mist gesendet. Für den Fernseher gilt das Selbe. Die Late Show mit Stephen Colbert kann ich auch über's Internet nachholen. Die Kaffeemaschine würde ich aber gern mitnehmen. Die war super und man hat nicht geschmeckt, wenn sich tote Tiere im Filter verfangen hatten. Aber die passt nicht in meinen Rucksack. Ich werde mir die letzten Tassen in verschließbaren Frischhaltebeuteln abfüllen. Dann muss ich aber auch Strohhalme besorgen. "Haben sie meine Mama gesehen?" Die Nachbarskinder vor dem Fenster schreien schon wieder. Nirgends hat man hier seine Ruhe, nicht mal in der eigenen Wohnung. "Verschwindet ihr Bälger, ich will meine Ruhe!" 'Wer hat das denn jetzt gerufen? Neben dem Raum, den ich für Marlboros, Bifi-Roll, Käse, Wasser (mit und ohne Kohlensäure) und Speisequark einberechnen muss, habe ich in meinem Rucksack also noch Platz für eine Hose, ein bis zwei Hemden (was dann schon knapp wird), drei Sätze Wechselunterwäsche und frische Socken. Werden drei Sätze Wechselunterwäsche überhaupt ausreichen? Niemals, aber wo ich hingehe, kann niemand mir den Geruch übel nehmen. Und die Frischhaltebeutel mit dem Kaffee darf ich auch nicht vergessen. Ich werde mich wohl mit einer Unterhose abfinden müssen. '"Aloha, Freunde der Sonne! Ich bin's wieder, der Fabi von Fabis Gute-Laune-Show! ... Die seit Mittwoch vermisste Adrian Fisher ist weiterhin unauffindbar. Sie ist Mutter von zwei Kindern und arbeitete im örtlichen Krankenhaus. Wer Hinweise über ihren Verbleib hat, gibt diese bitte weiter, über folgende Nummer: ...". Mittlerweile ist mein Radio so kaputt, dass es sich nicht mehr abschalten lässt. Selbst, wenn ich es vom Stromnetz abstecke, geht es nicht aus. Von dem Geld, das ich zusammenkratzen konnte, werde ich mir den Bus niemals leisten können. Vielleicht liegen unter dem Sofa noch Münzen, oder im Kaffeefilter. Das würde den metallischen Geschmack erklären, den der Kaffee neulich hatte. Wie kam es eigentlich dazu? Zu all der Feindseeligkeit, der Missgunst, dem Misstrauen? Ich bin doch ein unbescholtener Bürger, der nichts will, als seine Ruhe und zwei Tassen starken, schwarzen Kaffee, nach dem Aufstehen. Das haben sie mir wahrscheinlich auch aus den Gedanken gelesen und doch hören sie nicht auf, mich zu verfolgen. Das Licht ist aus, alle elektronischen Geräte abgesteckt (dieses verdammte Radio) und der Kaffee ist abgefüllt. Der Rucksack ist schwerer, als ich erwartet hätte, aber damit muss ich klarkommen. Das Geld wird wohl gerade so für den Kiosk reichen; ich werde mich also zu Fuß auf den Weg machen müssen. Ach, die Frau hinter dem Sofa hätte ich fast vergessen. Vielleicht habe ich überreagiert, aber wie hätte ich anders handeln sollen? Wäre sie nicht gewesen, müsste ich die Stadt nicht verlassen. Das war also ihre Schuld, nicht meine. Nur ist seit dem irgendwie nichts besser geworden. "I am not making this stuff up! I am imagining it! *Gelächter*" Die Stimme kenne ich doch; das war Stephen Colbert. Mit seinen Sketchen über Alex Jones konnte ich allerdings nie wirklich etwas anfangen. Bevor ich sie nicht entsorgt habe, kann ich nicht weg. Und ich muss sie gut entsorgen; im Wald verscharren oder im Meer versenken, dass man sie in tausend Jahren nicht finden wird. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, wenn ihre Kinder sie so sehen würden. Das wäre einfach unmenschlich. "Dass du es fühlst, heißt nicht, dass es wahr ist." Kann nicht endlich Ruhe sein... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord